Le journal de Regulus
by myrmeca
Summary: Il était plus jeune que moi, et un bien meilleur fils, comme on ne manquait jamais de me le faire remarquer.' 'Mais il est mort.' 'Ouais, l'imbécile... il s'est enrôlé dans les Mangemorts...' Mais quelle est donc l'HISTOIRE de Regulus A. Black ?
1. Frères

**Titre :** Le Journal de Regulus (ou comment vécu le petit dernier de la famille Black)

**Auteur :** Myrmeca, et voui je suis toujours là...

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse, sublime et géniale... tadatadaaaaam... (roulement de tambour...) JK Rowling ! clap clap clap ! ° c'est marrant on est même plus surpris, dis donc... --' ° et je reçois pas de sous pour ce que j'écris (heureusement sinon tu crèverais de faim !) mais kess tu fous là ma p'tite voix, t'es autorisée à te balader que dans la fic des "auteurs et de leurs petites voix" !

**Spoiler :** Alors là j'hésite vraiment... Spoil tome 6 ça c'est du sûr et certain ! Mais peut-être même Spoil tome 7... Bon en même temps je vais pas m'avancer vu que ce journal est dans le passé, mais je pense - si mon hypothèse se révèle exacte - dévoiler la solution de certaines questions que l'on se pose dans le 6 sur la suite... Y'en a qui vont dire : "Waaa l'autre hé, regardez comme elle se la joue ! Le sept est même pas sorti !" mais je vous juuuuuuure que c'est possible de faire du spoil quand même !

**Note de l'auteur :**Je vais essayer de faire cette fiction la plus proche des tomes originaux possible, mais en même temps je ne peux nier que mon cerveau délirant saura prendre quelques libertés et que le peu d'information que l'on a sur ce personnage m'autorise à imaginer pleeeeeeiiin de chooooooooses o ! Et je crois que ce sera une série de POV, Regulus ou Sirius, mais personne d'autres normalement, mais on verra bien !

Zibous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Chapitre un : Frères..._**

_**Août 1968**_

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Je vais enfin entrer à l'école. Grande joie. Banquet et festoiement. Rires joyeux. Cotillons volants...

Enfin, tout ça est plutôt dans ma tête. Ma famille ne partage pas mon engouement et j'ai bien besoin de décompresser alors j'imagine, je rêve cette journée comme je le peux. La seule remarque positive à laquelle j'ai eu droit de la part de ma mère, c'était pendant notre déjeuner en tête à tête dans la cuisine :

"- Au moins tu n'es pas un Cracmol. Je t'achèterai de nouvelles robes."

Le bonheur... C'est ce qu'on appelle positif, chez les Black. Evidemment après, j'ai eu droit à toute une série de menaces du genre :

"- Tu as intérêt à ne pas te retrouver chez les Gryffondor, comme ton incapable de frère, tu m'entends ?" ou encore :

"- Si tu es à Poufsouffle, n'ose même plus m'adresser la parole dans la rue !" etc, etc...

Moi je n'ai que onze ans, mais j'ai déjà pris conscience au fond de moi que le charabia qu'elle me sort peut avoir une influence sur ma vie. Pourtant je me laisse porter pour le moment. Elle est mon seul modèle adulte, alors je fais ce qu'elle me dit, j'essaye de lui faire plaisir. Elle compte sur moi pour faire honneur à la famille - "pas comme mon incapable de frère" - et je tente d'être le fils brillant qu'elle attend et de ne pas la décevoir.

Surtout parce que j'ai bien vu ce que cela donnait quand on la décevait...

Sirius...

Maintenant il dort et il vit sous le toit pendant les vacances d'été. Il m'a dit qu'il devrait bientôt partir, dès qu'il pourrait parler à l'Oncle Alphard. Tout cela parce qu'il est à Gryffondor, que mère lui a dit qu'il avait trahi son sang et sa lignée et que si elle le revoyait traîner dans ses pattes, elle le tuerait sans hésiter.

J'ai peur d'être à Gryffondor... Je veux être à Serpentard... Et je ne veux pas que Sirius parte ! Pas maintenant ! Pas encore ! Il est la seule personne à me parler vraiment ici. Le reste est sans vie ou sans intérêt et Kreacher m'énerve...

Je m'ennuie tout seul dans ma chambre. Mère est partie faire mes courses scolaires en me laissant à la maison, Square Grimmaurd, et je dois rester à l'intérieur. Elle ne veut pas que je sorte pour ne pas risquer de me frotter aux "ordures moldues" que je pourrais rencontrer. Je n'ai même pas d'amis avec qui jouer ou correspondre...

Mais Sirius ne devrait plus tarder. Il passe ses journées dehors et attend toujours que Mère parte pour entrer à son tour. Il ne veut pas la croiser, on ne sait jamais. Des fois je passe plusieurs jours sans le voir et je m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il ne mange pas assez.

Je monte les étages et j'entreprend de farfouiller partout, comme j'en ai l'habitude, pour trouver de quoi me divertir et je finis devant l'immense tapisserie qui représente l'Arbre Généalogique de notre famille.

Grand.

Beau.

Incompréhensible.

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me viennent quand je contemple cet enchevêtrement de points, de rameaux et de branches qui forment le bourgeon de ma vie à moi, là tout en bas. Les racines de l'arbre, nos ancêtres, sont tout au sommet et la lignée est rejointe de temps en temps par un morceau de celle d'un autre Sang-Pur.

Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ces idioties pour adultes, et cela ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, malgré le fait que ma mère m'apprenne tous les jours à admirer ce capharnaüm...

Je n'arrive même pas à distinguer le gribouillis qui représente le nom des mes aïeux, tellement cette toile est étendue. En même temps, je suis plutôt petit pour mon âge et la tapisserie fait le double de ma hauteur donc c'est parfaitement normal.

Tiens ! J'ai trouvé l'Oncle Alphard. Il est récemment parti faire un grand voyage jusqu'en Chine, m'a dit Mère.

Elle ne l'aime pas trop. Pas du tout, même. Je crois qu'elle le déteste. Son visage est toujours tordu par une grimace méprisante quand elle prononce son prénom. La raison de cette haine est d'ailleurs évidente - c'est comme pour Sirius - : tonton ne pense pas comme elle, et il ne pense pas non plus comme Père pensait avant sa mort, il y a deux ans. Maintenant il ne pense plus... Logique.

J'esquisse un rictus méchant. Tant pis pour lui. Tant mieux pour nous. Il n'a jamais été tendre ou affectueux avec nous et ne s'occupait pas de savoir lequel avait commis la faute si une bêtise était faite. Au moindre bruit de notre part, il nous enfermait pendant de longues heures dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée, au fond de la maison. J'avais très peur parce que des fois il nous oubliait et je criais en tapant de toute la force de mes petits poings sur le battant de la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas, alors que Sirius restait toujours très calme. J'avais les larmes au yeus, je gémissais et me recroquevillais dans un coin en pleurant de douleur et d'indignation. Et alors Sirius s'approchait et me serrait tout contre lui pour me calmer.

C'était le seul moyen.

Je m'endormais toujours dans ses bras, le plus souvent suçant mon pouce et triturant un morceau de ses vêtements sous mon nez en même temps. Et il souriait, me faisant de gentils yeux tendres, me caressant les cheveux, il attendait que je ferme doucement les yeux et que les battements de mon coeur affolé se calment progressivement pour s'endormir à son tour.

... Mère dit que Père est mort trop tôt pour voir la déchéance de son fils aîné et qu'elle aussi aurait aimé avoir cette chance.

Mère n'aime pas Sirius... Moi si.

J'aime mon grand frère...

Mais pour son bien et le mien, je dois faire semblant de le détester quand Mère est là. Si elle savait que je parle avec lui dès que je le peux, elle le chasserait définitivement de la maison. Il n'aurait nulle part où aller et je ne le reverrais plus... Alors je feins la répugnance lorsqu'elle parle - en mal - de lui. Je transforme toute cette attention, tout cet attendrissement, toute cette gentillesse qu'il a pour moi en une haine sans bornes pour quelques minutes, et je réponds à ma mère en sifflant avec autant de fureur et de hargne qu'elle.

C'est dur... Je n'aime pas faire semblant. Mais j'y suis forcé. C'est comme cela qu'est faite ma vie et c'est comme cela qu'elle finira... Je suis quelqu'un que l'on force à simuler et je le resterais, je le sens.

Il y eût un gros bruit de porte qui claque.

°Sirius ! °

- Mère ? demandai-je prudemment par-dessus la rembarde.

- Eh non, me répond une voix grave.

- Sirius !

Et c'est avec un visage radieux que je m'applique à lui sauter dessus. Il s'écroule au sol, accablé.

- Hé ! Vas-tu finir par enlever tes pattes de bourge au sang-pur de mon infâme corps de traître ?

Je me relève et le regarde. Il est tout sale. Même un puissant Sortilège de Décrassage n'enlèverait pas tout ça.

- T'as faim ? je lui demande. Attends-moi là je vais te chercher quelque chose !

Il me retient par le bras.

- Non non ! Surtout pas !

Je le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Laisse la nourriture des Black aux Black, ajoute-t-il dans un demi-sourire en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Moi je suis toujours un Black et je veux te donner ma part ! Attends là !

- Non, répète-t-il. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste dans l'entrée, tu comprends ?

Il change de sujet... Pourtant cela se voit qu'il a faim. Il ne veut pas que je l'aide. Il est toujours aussi indépendant...

- Ah oui évidemment, je concède. Si Mère arrive maintenant, elle va t'égorger...

Il hoche faiblement la tête.

- Alors tu montes aves moi ? propose-t-il dans un sourire.

- Sûr !

Et je le suis jusqu'au grenier sombre et poussiéreux. Il doit se pencher pour passer en dessous d'une poutre. Pas moi.

Il a beau n'être que de deux ans mon aîné, il fait aussi trente centimètres de plus, et il dégage une assurance et une maturité qui me font me sentir tout petit.

Pourtant il m'assure qu'il n'est pas comme ça à Poudlard, qu'il n'est pas le même. Il me raconte un peu des fois. J'ai du mal à le croire : cela me fait bizarre de voir flotter un sourire et un air joyeux sur son visage alors qu'il est si sérieux et si triste d'habitude... Ca doit vraiment tout changer d'être à Poudlard.

- Hé, Sirius, tu sais quoi ?

- Non, je ne sais pas. Mais tu vas sûrement me le dire...

Je fronce gentiment les sourcils à sa remarque de grand frère et je poursuis :

- J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ce midi. C'est pour cela que Mère est sortie : elle est allée m'acheter des robes noires pour l'Ecole !

Il se renfrogne un peu.

- Et tu voudrais aller dans quelle Maison ?

J'hésite à lui répondre honnêtement, puis je décide qu'àprès tout je n'ai rien à perdre, même si c'est un sujet sur lequel il est plutôt tendu d'ordinaire. Il comprendra.

- Serpentard.

- Vraiment ?

S'il est déçu, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Son ton est parfaitement neutre et assez naturel. J'ai l'habitude qu'il n'exprime rien de plus que le strict nécessaire. Il a toujours été comme ça à la maison.

- Oui. Je ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor, lui avouai-je doucement.

- Tu ne veux pas perdre ton statut de chouchou de la famille ? Tu restes en retrait de peur de te mouiller ? lance-t-il méchamment.

- ...

Il n'a pas compris... Pour la première fois, il ne me comprend pas. Je sens mon estomac se tordre douloureusement et mes entrailles commencer à fondre. Je n'arrive plus à penser normalement et je le regarde intensément de mes yeux humides avant de répliquer sans réfléchir :

- Tu es juste jaloux !

- JALOUX? expose-t-il soudain. Mais jaloux de quoi, bon sang ? Regarde ta vie ! Regarde à l'intérieur de toi ! Tu ne vois pas la loque que tu risques de devenir si tu écoutes ce qu'elle te serine tous les jours ? Deviens courageux, un peu ! Deviens Gryffondor et tu verras comma ta vie va changer !

J'ai un hoquet et je détourne la tête, sanglotant silencieusement dans l'obscurité. Il ne m'a jamais crié dessus comme ça. Jamais. Poutant c'est un grand frère qui se préoccupe beaucoup de ce que je pourrais devenir. Le silence s'installe entre nous, puis est finalement rompu.

- Pardon... soupire-t-il. Je te demande pardon... Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux, tu le sais bien. Je veux juste t'ouvrir les yeux, et je m'y prends trop tôt. Tu n'es pas prêt, pas encore... Je ne l'étais pas vraiment non plus à ton âge.

J'étouffe une plainte à travers mes larmes. C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que j'ai dit et j'en ai payé le prix. Tant pis. D'habitude je retourne toujours mes phrases cinquante fois dans ma bouche avant de les dire, de peur que les gens en face de moi n'interprètent d'une autre manière mes propos. j'en ai pris l'habitude avec mon père, puis ma mère et les gens qui venaient rendre visite.

Sirius se sent mal à la maison et je le sais. Mais je suis égoïste et j'ai vraiment envie qu'il reste. Pourtant je revois encore trop bien maman le battre et lui hurler des horreurs l'année dernière, lorsqu'il était revenu pour les vacances après sa première année à Poudlard.

- Allez, viens t'asseoir là ! lance-t-il.

Je me précipite contre mon grand frère adoré et je l'entoure de mes bras comme si j'allais le perdre. Il est le seul avec qui je paraîs mon âge, le seul avec qui je n'hésite jamais à me lâcher et à être moi-même, c'est-à-dire un gosse de onze ans qui aime rire et s'amuser. Il souffle comme un boeuf, riant de ma tentative d'étranglement.

- Si tu veux m'assassiner, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras !

- On va voir ça ! je rétorque en lui sautant à la gorge.

Je sais parfaitement que ma petite taille me donne un sacré désavantage, mais je tire parti de mon agilité et j'essaie de lui coincer un bras derrière le dos en me tortillant dans tous les sens pour lui échapper. Au bout de cinq minutes à nous agiter sur son amtelas posé au sol, je me rends compte que je mène une vaine lutte et je m'abandonne en riant à pleins poumons à une séance de chatouilles particulièrement intensive.

Je suis heureux à en désespérer, là dans ce grenier noir et sale, joyeux comme jamais je ne l'ai été, avec mon frère à côté de moi, autour de moi, pour qui je suis sûr que je pourrais donner ma vie s'il le fallait. Ce grand dadet aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux océan, si différent de la plupart des membres de ma famille, c'est mon frère à moi, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde.

J'aurais voulu passer ma vie entière sous ce toit, à rire avec lui...

... Mais c'était impossible...

- Regulus !

Sirius s'arrête immédiatement de me faire rire et je lui jette un dernier regard enjoué et plein de reconnaissance avant de disparaître par la trappe qui mène aux étages inférieurs. Je me rends ensuite compte avec horreur que je suis couvert de poussière des pieds à la tête. heureusement que la amison a plusieurs étages et que ma mère est au rez-de-chaussée !

Je m'introduit dans la salle de bain de cet étage et je pousse le dérisoire loquet de la porte derrière moi. Ce n'est pas cela qui arrêterais ma mère...

- Regulus ! Viens là !

Je commence à me débarbouiller la figure et les mains bien vite en lui répondant.

- J'arrive, mère !

J'époussette mes affaires et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, qui me renvoie l'image d'un garçon frêle aux yeux tristes.

Parfait ! Exactement ce qu'il me fallait !

Je descends les escaliers d'un pas doux et silencieux pour le premier étage puis plus prononcé pour le suivant. Je sais que ma mère prête attention à ce genre de détails : de quel étage je descends. Si elle repère que c'est juste celui sous le grenier, elle aura des soupçons.

- Tu en as mis un temps pour me répondre !

- Eh bien, je...

- Avance par ici, me coupe-t-elle sans attendre mes explications. Et essaye ça !

Elle me tend un lot de robes noires toutes neuves que j'hésite à enfiler par-dessus mes habits - qui ne le semblent peut-être pas mais sont vraiment crasseux. Si j'hésite trop longtemps je vais avoir l'air étrange. Histoire de ne pas m'attirer ses foudres, je résouds les deux problèmes d'un coup en enlevant ma chemise pour passer l'une des robes, que je trouve d'abors un peu trop couuuuuuurte et qui... ah non, qui en réalité me va comme un gant.

- C'est une robe coûteuse qui s'auto-adapte à ta taille. J'ai fait broder tes initiales sur la poitrine. En espérant que cela n'ait pas servi à rien et que tu finisses dans la bonne maison !

Je jette un oeil sur la robe. Tout plutôt que d'affronter son regard glacial. Et en effet, à l'endroit de mon coeur, trois lettres argentées scintillent sous la lumière des chandelles éternelles de la pièce :

R.A.B.

- Mère, vous n'étiez pas obligée de -

- De mettre ton deuxième prénom, oui, gronda-t-elle, finissant ma phrase à ma place. Alphard...

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu dire, mais je n'osais plus l'imterrompre.

- C'est ton père qui l'avait choisi. Mal, je l'admets, mais ce serait une insulte à sa mémoire de ne pas le porter. De toutes façons, tu n'es pas obligé de le porter avec fierté, ajouta-t-elle dans un rictus.

Puis elle disparut de mavue, me laissant seul pour monter dans ma chambre et ranger la cinquantaine d'objets empaquetés en face de moi. Sans magie, bien sûr.. J'adore la vie chez les Black, décidément. Vivement Poudlard !

-- O -- O -- O --

Petit frère...

Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'embarques en entrant à Poudlard ?

Serpentard n'est pas fait pour toi, Serdaigle t'irait bien mieux... Mais le Choixpeau t'enverra là où tu décideras d'allerau fond de toi.

Seras-tu assez fort, petit frère ? Feras-tu le bon choix ?

Je m'inquiète pour toi...

-- O -- O -- O --

Je me réveille dans un lit douillet, à l'aise, et ma première pensée va à Sirius qui lui, doit étouffer sous les combles (en plein mois d'août), à moins qu'il ne soit sorti aux premières lueurs de l'aube, ce qui serait bien plus dans son genre.

Je vais me laver en vitesse et je m'habille, n'ésperant qu'une chose : que ma mère soit sortie aussi, ailleurs que Sirius, dans la mesure du possible...

Plus que deux semaines à attendre et j'entrerai chez les Serpentard. Je suis décidé. Cette maison sera la mienne. Sirius m'avait rapporté qu'ils étaient très rusés là-bas, à la limite du vicieux parfois, et qu'ils cherchaient toujours à piéger les autres d'une quelconque façon... Ce n'est pas important pour moi, je m'en sortirai...

- Bonjour, Mère, dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

Raté pour son absence. Attablée, ma mère leva à peine un morceau de paupière pour me toiser de haut en bas.

- Comment t'es-tu donc arrangé ce matin ?

C'est décidé je mets en place un compteur dans mon cerveau et à cet instant précis, je marque le moment zéro. A chaque fois qu'elle m'agressera en paroles sans que je n'aie fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible, je rajouterai un point...

- De façon aussi habituelle que possible, Mère, répondis-je avec sincérité.

- On dirait Kreacher au réveil !

Un point...

- Tiens, en parlant de lui, ajouta-t-elle. Kreacher !

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans l'immense cuisine, dévoilant un elfe rabougri qui portait une taie d'oreiller plus que tachée nouée autour de son corps rachitique.

- Oui, maîtresse, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda l'elfe d'une voix qui suintait le dévouement tandis qu'il se pliait en deux, son nez s'écrasant complètement sur le sol.

- Nettoie un peu la maison, c'est une vraie porcherie. Nous avons une visite cet après-midi...

Hein ? Une visite ? Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Remarque, elle ne parle pas de grand-chose avec moi.

- Mère, puis-je oser vous demander de qui il s'agit ?

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

Deux points... Ah quoique non, celui-là ne compte pas, j'ai tenté une approche trop faste de la bête. Toujours un seul point. Bon je vais essayer de me rattraper...

- C'est pour présenter au visiteur tout le respect qui lui est dû en n'ignorant pas son nom, Mère.

Elle sourit à moitié à ma réplique, et je ne peux empêcher une certaine tristesse de m'envahir. Elle ressemble tant à Sirius quand son visage se détend ! Mais a-t-elle jamais totalement abandonné en face de quelqu'un son intense froideur ? En a-t-elle déjà seulement eu la volonté ?

Je me débarrasse de toutes ces interrogations pour me reconcentrer sur sa réponse. Ce n'est pas moi qui oserait lui faire répéter...

- Je vais recevoir la visite de Mr Malfoy aujourd'hui. Mais je ne veux pas te voir traîner près de nous une fois que tu te seras présenté, est-ce bien clair ?

- Parfaitement, Mère...

- Une dernière chose : Lucius sera là, alors tâche de faire bonne figure et de faire ce qu'on attend de toi face à ses arguments.

- Pardon, Mère ?

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, Regulus...

-- O -- O -- O --

Je ne comprends rien pourtant. Cela fait trois heures que je tourne cette phrase dans ma tête et je n'en ai toujours pas saisi le sens. Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de parler par énigmes...

"Faire ce qu'on attend de toi..."

Encore faire honneur à la famille ? En faisant quoi ?

"Face à ses arguments..."

Voudrait-il me convaincre de quelque chose ? D'une chose à laquelle ma mère ne veut pas que j'adhère ? Ou bien le contraire ? Pourtant les Malfoy ont toujours été partisans des mêmes idées que celles des Black, donc ce serait plutôt pour _**s'accorder**_ avec ce que dira le Lucius en question...

Ou pas ?

Je ne comprends plus rien et un bourdonnement s'est installé dans mon crâne.

Je veux voir Sirius...

-- O -- O -- O --

Aujourd'hui je vais voir James. Une fois par semaine à peu près je vais chez lui en Magicobus et j'y passe une paire de jours. Pour pouvoir manger à ma faim sans rogner mes maigres économies à Gringotts et me laver convenablement - les Sorts de Décrassage ne suffisent plus. Premièrement, je n'ai jamais le temps - je n'ai jamais couru le risque de le prendre en tout cas - d'occuper la salle de bain chez moi. Deuxièmement, la maison des Black, à mes yeux, n'est plus "chez moi", mais "chez les Black", et je ne suis plus un Black. Mon père est mort et ma mère m'a renié. Il n'y a que mon frère qui me fasse rester pour le moment.

Je reste pour lui.

Je reste pour l'aider, lui montrer la voie. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il finisse comme mon père, à se sentir investi d'une mission à la limite du "divin" pour garder instact l'"honneur" de la famille Black. Et j'ai tendance à le surestimer. Il n'est pas aussi fort que je le crois souvent. Il a besoin de se sentir protégé, et si je ne suis plus là, il se tournera vers ma mère et ses idées antédiluviennes. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. Je ne veux pas partir du Square Grimmaurd.

Pour lui.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais déjà réduit cette maison en un tas de cendres noires et fumantes...

- Aïe !

Je viens de me cogner sur le siège de devant. Ce conducteur, Ernie Danlmur, a beau avoir toutes ses dents et tous ses membres, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il conduit convenablement. Et puis, c'est lugubre, le Magicobus. Il faudrait quelqu'un de joyeux pour accueillir le voyageur lorsqu'il monte...

- Tu es bientôt arrivé, gamin ! me lance le conducteur tandis qu'un immeuble londonien entier se déplace sur son passage.

Je souris avec difficulté.

- Merci, dis-je rapidement.

Ouvrir la bouche me retourne l'estomac à cause des bonds du véhicule, alors autant ne pas accentuer l'horreur et prononcer le moins de mots possible.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, un violent coup de frein me projette en avant et la phrasesalvatrice résonne dans mes oreilles comme une libération :

- Terminus, gamin !

Je manque de vomir en lui répondant :

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. A la semaine prochaine.

Et je descends du bus en titubant. Dans un grondement, il repart et me laisse seul devant une maison d'aspect modeste, mais à l'intérieur de laquelle je sais qu'il y a tout ce qui est nécessaire au confort d'une petite famille tranquille. Les rares promeneurs matinaux qui me croisent me toisent de haut. Mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que j'ai l'air d'avoir bu trois litres de vodka à cause de ce satané bus !

Je frappe doucement à une porte et j'entends des pas précipité et des bruits divers derrière le battant de bois.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande une voix douce.

- Je vais ouvrir la porte, M'man ! Ca a frappé !

Et la porte s'ouvre.

- Yeah, Sirius ! Ca va bien ?

Nous nous donnons une accolade franche et amicale.

- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être dans ma situation, vieux frère !

- Allez entre au lieu de stagner devant la porte !

J'entre chez lui en faisant attention de ne pas trop salir partout. J'ai à peine fait un mètre que la tête de la mère de James passe par l'entrebaillement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Sirius ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir... en bon état, termine-t-elle en hésitant _un peu_ sur la fin.

Elle tient une baguette à la main et s'apprêtait apparemment à faire à manger.

- Euh... Du poulet rôti avec un gratin dauphinois pour midi ça te va ? demande-t-elle.

Du poulet rôti ? Un gratin dauph - Mais bien sûr que ça me va ! Tout ce qu'elle pourra cuisiner m'ira parfaitement. Je suis habitué à ne grignoter qu'une seule fois par jour en achetant un petit quelque chose à la pâtisserie en face de chez ma mère, alors j'apprécie pleinement de manger trois fois dans la même journée...

- Euh, Sirius ? T'es parti où ? rigole James.

- Loin ! je ris avec lui. Merci, Diana, c'est vraiment parfait !

Sa mère me fait un immense sourire et disparaît dans la cuisine. Elle m'avait obligé à l'appeler par son prénom au début de cet été, et j'avais eu du mal au début. Mais quand je m'étais retrouvé avec des oreilles qui mesuraient un mètre de haut et la menace qu'elles s'allongent encore si je ne l'appelait pas enfin par son prénom, j'avais finalement ployé sous l'assaut de ses arguments.

James a une mère merveilleuse. Je lui dis à chaque fois que je le vois, qu'il a vraiment une chance de tous les diables, et il a un sourire en coin un peu fier et arrogant. Ca m'énerve ! Mais en même temps, c'est James, hein... On peut pas lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça !

- Tu veux prendre une douche, Sirius ? Ca te ferais sûrement du bien ! ajoute-t-il en regardant mes vêtements absolument cradingues.

- Mouais, ça c'est sûr ! T'aurais pas de la Javel ouune lime?

- Allez, je te laisse ma salle de bain, comme d'habitude ! Tu me rejoindras au garage, je serais avec mon père !

- Merci, James ! La baignoire m'appeeeeeeeelle !

Je me précipite vers sa salle de bain et je m'enferme à l'intérieur. J'entends James rire derrière la porte.

- Tu nous paieras l'eau, démon !

Je me glisse avec délice dans sa baignoire après m'être débarrassé de mes habits et je laisse couler l'eau tiède sur mon corps poussiéreux. Ca fait un bien fou et je crois qu'un peu de savon n'est pas de trop !

-- O -- O -- O --

- Regulus !

J'en ai maaaaaaaarrreuhhhhhh ! Elle se passe jamais de moi ou quoi ? Depuis une heure elle m'appelle sans arrêt !

- Oui, Mère ?

- Les Malfoy arrivent dans une minute ! Dépêche-toi de descendre !

- Bien, Mère.

J'ai dû me changer depuis ce matin. Mère trouvait que cela ne faisait pas assez **_bien_** pour un Black. ... J'en suis aussi à neuf points sur mon compteur depuis ce matin. Plein de choses dans mon crâne depuis ce matin. La phrase de ma mère qui tourne dans ma tête depuis ce matin... Et je vais enfin avoir la réponse. Je suis quand même impatient de savoir.

Je descends rapidement les escaliers et j'attends sagement à côté de ma mère dans le grand salon.

Une minute plus tard, un craquement de Transplanage retentit et deux personnes s'approchèrent de ma mère. Le plus grand d'entre eux se courba légèrement et prit la main gauche de ma mère pour un déposer un léger baiser.

- Athelia... Bien le bonjour.

Ma mère le salua d'un signe de tête.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Monsieur Malfoy, dis-je en me penchant légèrement.

Mr Malefoy laissa son fils saluer ma mère et se tourna vers moi.

- C'est ton fils, Athelia ?

- Oui. C'est Regulus. Je place de grands espoirs en lui.

- Et où est passé l'aîné ? demanda l'homme narquoisement.

Je ne l'aime pas, celui-là. Je ne l'aime pas du tout. La façon qu'il a de parler de Sirius...

- Abraxas, tu sais ce que je pense de ces insinuations... C'est lui l'aîné maintenant !

L'homme eût un rictus très désagréable que son fils Lucius fit jouer à son tour sur son visage.

C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait l'air si calculateur et machiavélique. Sans ce rictus, il pourrait être séduisant pour ces dames, mais là ! C'est le détail qui casse tout le reste ! Parce que c'est vrai qu'il est bien fait, il n'y a pas de doute. C'est la genre de garçon qui fait baver les filles, bien musclé et pas un gramme en trop, les cehveux blonds et longs, tenus en arrière par une queue de cheval. Le portrait craché de son père en fait.

Mais bon moi je n'ai rien à dire. Tout le monde disait que je ressemblais fortement à Sirius quand nous étions enfants. Nous nous amusions lui et moi à nous habiller de la même manière à chaque fois que des gens étaient invités à la maison, et seule notre différence de taille permettait de dire qui était qui. Nous trouvions ça vraiment drôle mais évidemment, nos parents ne partageaient pas notre enthousiasme...

- Lucius, commença l'homme. Nous devons parler, Athelia et moi. Seuls.

Il fit une pause.

- Pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas ta chambre ? dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

En plus il me prend pour un véritable arriéré...

- Bien Monsieur.

Et j'emmène Lucius par le bras hors de la pièce, fermant la porte du salon derrière moi. Il me regarde bizarrement. C'est la première fois que je le vois et lui aussi, alors on se regarde. Le petit duel d'usage dans les grandes familles de Sang-Pur quand on se rencontre pour la première fois. Je romps le contact visuel dans un imperceptible froncement de sourcil, lui signifiant mon exaspération, et je commence à monter les escaliers, laissant ma mère et ce Malfoy discuter tranquillement.

- T'as du caractère, petit, me lance Lucius du bas des marches, me suivant lentement dans ma progression.

- Je ne suis pas petit ! je proteste. Et ce n'est pas chez toi, alors ne traîne pas sinon tu ne vas pas savoir où aller pour me rejoindre !

Il sourit très légèrement et me rattrape rapidement. Nous rentrons dans ma chambre (lit, armoire avec miroir et minuscule salle de bain attenante) qui a été rangée méticuleusement "depuis ce matin". Il ne se gêne pas et s'assoit confortablement sur mon lit en appréciant le moëlleux du matelas. Je me fous totalementdu manque dedignité que je peux manifester et je m'assois en tailleur par terre juste devant lui, ce qui le fait sourire encore une fois.

D'après les renseignements que j'ai tiré de ce que me raconte Sirius, il doit avoir quatre ans de plus que moi, mais je me fiche du respect dû aux aînés, je veux juste savoir de quoi il va me parler. Pour savoir aussi ce que je devrais lui répondre.

Le silence s'éternise et je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut mais je me résigne à rompre cette absence d'animation désespérante.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Il a un sourire assez inquiétant, très très très calculateur.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux te parler de quelque chose ?

Il se fout de moi...

- Depuis tout à l'heure tu me fixes en te demandant comment tu vas entamer la conversation, lui exposai-je avec calme, malgré le feu d'agacement qui brûlait en moi.

Il sourit encore... Il va arrêter oui ?

- Observateur comme gamin, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Oui en effet il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. Tu vas bientôt entrer à Poudlard alors -

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Je ne vais pas entrer à Poudlard, je vais entrer à Serpentard...

Un demi-sourire satisfait.

- C'est vraiment un bon début, le mioche.

- J'ai beau avoir onze ans, je comprends beaucoup de choses, et surtout le fait que tu ne dois pas avoir de frère pour me traiter de cette façon...

Là je commence à l'énerver, je le sens. Mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Il ne dira à son père que ce qui l'intéresse, il est dans la même situation que moi. Le fait qu'un gamin de onze ans lui rabatte le caquet, il ne va pas aller s'en vanter, lui qui en a quinze.

Il change de sujet pour ne pas me laisser l'occasion d'en rajouter.

- Toi qui a l'air si futé, est-ce que tu es au courant de la politique du moment ?

- Bien évidemment, je lis la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Et donc ?

- Une question plus claire, si ça ne gêne pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homme qui prend le pouvoir en ce moment ?

Je mets un dizième de seconde de plus que d'ordinaire à répondre. Un dizième de seconde durant lequel une centaine d'affirmations, de questions et de réponses possibles me passent dans le crâne. OK. Bien... Parfait... Je vais mouriiiiir. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Evidemment que je sais de qui il parle. C'est ce Voldemort qui fait parler de lui récemment. C'est celui qui énerve le Ministère et s'en prend à tous les Moldus, les Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il croise. A tous ceux qui lui font face également. Ma mère est d'accord avec ses idées. Le fait de mettre au plus bas rang les êtres inférieurs. Le fait de prendre le pouvoir sur ces "empotés" du Ministère de la Magie. Et sûrement que les Malfoy sont en accord avec cette politique. Alors je n'ai qu'un seul choix : répondre comme le ferait ma mère, et oublier les petites voix dans mon cerveau qui me disent de penser à ce que dirait Sirius.

- Je pense qu'il a raison de profiter de l'opportunité de révolutionner ce monde figé. Figé par les principes d'une société qui n'avance plus, et par tous ces gens qui ralentissent son évolution.

Là je sais que j'ai sorti une belle phrase. Une phrase que ma mère aurait pu sortir. Une phrase qu'il a visiblement apprécié car il me regarde maintenant avec des yeux neufs.

Je ferme les miens pendant quelques secondes. C'est ce qu'il fallait dire. Je suis fier de moi. Mais en même temps je revois derrière mes paupières closes le visage de Sirius qui me sourit et je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, avec ce garçon qui me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

- On pourra faire quelque chose de toi, c'est bien. Tu n'es pas comme ton frère,au moins!

Si c'était un compliment, ce n'est pas comme ça que je le prends...

- Merci, me forçai-je à dire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je fis de même, époussetant mes mains que j'avais posé au sol. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer avant lui, ce que je fit en m'empressant de redescendre à l'étage inférieur. Alors que je m'étais arrêté en haut des marches, j'entendis sa voix me dire doucement :

- Intelligent comme tu es, fais attention de ne pas te retrouver chez les Serdaigle...

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et je peux distinguer un sourire satisfait sur son visage qui pourtant garde son masque de froideur indestructible. Ne me demandez pas comment il fait, j'en sais rien !

- Tu nous manquerais à Serpentard, ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras à Poudlard !

Et il descend les marches jusqu'à son père, qui visiblement n'attendait que lui avant de partir, puisqu'il est tranquillement au bas des escaliers avec ma mère à ses côtés.

- Alors, mon fils ? Comment cela se passe-t-il ? demanda doucement l'homme.

- Bien mieux que vous ne l'espériez, Père, répondit Lucius.

- Parfait ! Alors nous pouvons nous retirer. Athelia, je vous salue, souffla Abraxas Malfoy en se penchant en avant pour faire un baise-main à ma mère, si bien que sa canne me rentra brutalement dans l'estomac.

J'étouffais un gémissement alors que Lucius me regardais en souriant narquoisement. C'était sa vengeance inopinée pour tous les coups que je lui avais virtuellement mis pendant la dernière demi-heure.

- Tu as dû t'en prendre des coups de canne, toi, pour sourire de cette manière, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille avant qu'il ne rejoigne son père hors de la maison.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il me lança un regard mortel avant de transplaner en aggripant le bras de son père.

Intérieurement, je brûlais de joie de ne pas m'être laissé dominer par ce pourri-gâté. J'ai l'impression que malgré ma situation de petit chouchou de la famille, je n'ai jamais été pourri-gâté, alors je peux me permettre ce genre de réflexion...

Sirius... Je voudrais tant te parler maintenant !

-- O -- O -- O --

- Oh la vaaaaaaaache ! C'est ma-gni-fique !

Je suis dans le garage d'Ethan Potter et je contemple avec James une moto splen-dide que son père traficote depuis des années. Elle est noire comme la nuit, et ses jantes en métal sont faites d'un alliage gris-clair qui saute aux yeux et elle a plus de 1000 centimètres cube de moteur et... et... et la vache elle est trop beeeeeeelllllle !

- Au moins tu apprécies les belles choses, toi, rit Ethan. Diana n'est pas de cet avis, elle dit que ça prend de la place. Mais évidemment, elle ne dit pas ça quand je l'emmène faire un tour dessus !

James se met à rire et je le rejoins progressivement. Décidément, ces cinq jours par semaine passés chez ma mère atteignent sérieusement mon sens de l'humour !

- A table ! crie une voix depuis la cuisine.

- Ouais, à l'attaque ! répliquai-je illico.

Là, quand on parle de nourriture, je ne suis plus retenu par rien !

James m'entraîne avec lui vers la table et nous nous installons avec empressement (moi encore plus que lui) autour d'un poulet rôti fantastiquement doré et d'un gratin qui présente les mêmes caractéristiques et par conséquent les mêmes atouts.

Un vertige de bonheur s'ouvre dans mon crâne quand je goûte aux plats qu'a préparé Diana Potter, et je sens que mon estomac fait des bonds de joie au-dessus de mon bassin.

Le repas est merveilleux et joyeux, il y a de l'animation, on se ressert et on chantonne même airs stupides pour s'amuser avec James, ce qui fait sourire les deux parents, qui s'entendent pour nous gaver de nourriture encore et encore.

Malgré toute cette allégresse, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Regulus. Tous les jours je pense à lui. Et je m'inquiète encore et toujours. Et mon visage sérieux interpelle mon meilleur ami.

- Sirius... C'est Regulus qui t'inquiète ?

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et Ethan se penche vers moi.

- Allez t'en fais pas. Poudlard est le plus sûr endroit de Grande-Bretagne. Il y sera en sécurité !

Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu que lui, pourtant je hoche doucement la tête et Diana me soutient aussi.

- Tous les Aurors comme Ethan et les Médicomages comme moi sont sur le qui-vive en ce moment pour arrêter ce fou. Je sais que c'est aussi pour cela que tu t'inquiète, mais ton frère ne se laissera pas embarquer par ça... Tu sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour l'aider, et c'est ça qui compte.

Je lui souris et d'un mouvement rapide, je me ressers une bonne platrée de gratin dauphinois.

- Mmmmh ! Trop booooon...

- Il se remet vite, hein ? rigole James.

- Ouais, on voit ce qui le motive... lance Ethan.

Ce qui me motive à l'instant présent, c'est bien la nourriture, mais dans ma vie en général, ce sont mes amis et ma volonté de sortir mon frère de ce bourbier dans lequel ma mère l'a enlisé...

Je t'adore, petit frère...

Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...

* * *

_Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce chapiiiiitre ? perso moi je l'aime bien... _

_Est-ce que vous avez envie que je continue ? Moi j'adorerais... Mais je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance alors je mettrais un peu de temps..._

_Et ne vous en faites pas, cette fic coïncideras parfaitement avec le livre, hein !_

_Et pis euh... sinon euh... ° petit air gêné ° j'aime bien les reviews aussi... si ça ne vous embête pas de laisser un petit commentaire, que cela vous ait plus ou pas..._

_Gros zibous ! Je t'adore, lecteur ! ;-)_


	2. que tout sépare

**Titre :** Le journal de Regulus

**Auteur :** Myrmeca

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi de tout ce bocson ! A part les prénoms des parents de James Potter, de Lucius Malfoy et de Sirius Black en fait... j'avais oublié de préciser dans le chapitre précédent... mais c'est pas grave je me suis rattrapée ! Je ne reçois pas de sous et donc je fais ça pour le plaisir d'embêter JKR, lalalère ! (ça rime lol !)

**Spoiler :** Ce sera plus tard qu'il y aura du Spoil, pour le moment y a pas ! Enfin pas vraiment...

**_Oups sinon..._** **Note de l'auteur : **Je tenais à préciser que le père de Regulus et Sirius est **mort **dans ma fic, alors que dans les tomes originaux on sait qu'il "voyait sûrement en Regulus un brave petit héros lorsqu'il s'est engagé"... c'est page 131 de l'édition Gallimard du cinquième tome... j'ai cherché quand j'ai eu un doute et en effet il semblerait qu'il ait été vivant au moins jusqu'aux 15 ans de Regulus. Pour me faire pardonner ce léger écart, j'ai inséré dans l'intrigue un truc en rapport avec la mort du père de nos deux adorés Blackounet ! En fait maintenant sa mort est totalement insérée dans l'intrigue mais au moins je pourrais être pardonnée... peut-être...

_Vouala, bonne lecture ! (Et pardon pardon pardon de n'avoir rien posté depuis tant de semaines !)_

* * *

__

**Chapitre 2 : ... que tout sépare...**

Demain c'est la rentrée à Poudlard pour moi. Ma toute première ! Mère m'a expliqué comment passer au quai 9 3/4, mais elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait affaire ailleurs et qu'elle ne s'attarderait pas. Je crois qu'elle va à une réunion avec les Malefoy, les Nott, les Jugson et pas mal d'autres gens dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. C'est pour cela qu'elle me dépose à la gare de King's Cross et qu'elle repart illico.

Tant mieux ! Sirius devait arriver avec les parents de l'un de ses amis, chez qui il avait déposé tout son matériel scolaire au préalable. Au moins ma mère et lui ne se croiseront pas et je le reverrai plus rapidement.

Avec tout ce que me dit Sirius sur Poudlard, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ma vie entière va changer quand je serai là-bas. Lui, il a l'air de s'amuser, il fait le pitre - comme je voudrais le faire -, il est heureux - comme je voudrais tant l'être - et il... sourit...

Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment souri.

J'ai ri aux éclats pendant les moments où il me chatouillait, bien sûr, mais en dehors de ces instants où je m'abandonne avec lui, en dehors de ces réactions très agréables qu'à mon corps, je n'ai jamais souri à personne...

En même temps, à part Sirius, il n'existe personne à qui j'ai envie de sourire...

J'ai essayé en face d'une glace, et ça ne donne rien de bon. Je soulève les coins de ma bouche en un rictus tordu qui fait vraiment grimace, puis je laisse tomber en constatant que je me fais plus peur qu'autre chose. Je n'ai pas envie de me sourire à moi-même non plus.

Je prolonge agréablement mon séjour dans mon lit, le seul plaisir que ma mère ne me refuse pas ou ne me gâche pas, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle apprécie également de rester à se prélasser sur son matelas de plumes. Je profite du petit bonheur qui m'est offert... j'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller en le serrant contre moi et je me tasse dans un creux du sommier, mes couvertures tirées par-dessus moi. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Je retrouve la sensation agréable des bras de Sirius qui m'entouraient quand j'étais petit, je me sens en sécurité, invulnérable. C'est comme s'il était là à côté de moi...

Je romps finalement l'enchantement en repoussant les couvertures du pied. Je ne peux pas rester là toute la journée, je dois préparer mes affaires pour le départ de demain...

Courage, Regulus, à Poudlard tout va changer...

* * *

- Sirius ! Debout, fainéant ! 

James vient de sauter sur mon lit, accessoirement, sur moi aussi... et j'ai très mal !

- Au fait t'aurais pas vu sa jumelle ?

Il me plante sous le nez une chaussette noire avec de minuscules Vifs d'Or qui volent autour des chevilles. Il n'a pas remarqué que je souffre le martyre ! Quoique, il vient d'avoir un regard indéfinissable et…

- Sirius, dit quelque chose, t'es tout bleu!

- Grmbbllgrbmmlllbbbbl...

- J'ai pas vraiment compris, Sirius. Je parle pas encore Troll, tu sais.

- Enlève d'abord ton genou de mon estomac ! je grogne.

- Ah. Oui. Sans problèmes.

Un sacré poids s'enlève de mon ventre et je recommence à respirer avec un certain soulagement.

- James, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te pends au balcon par un orteil !

- En plus tu fais des rimes, Sirius. Même de bon matin, t'es en forme !

Je sors péniblement de mes couettes rose vif (c'est Diana qui les a choisies, hein ! Mais au moins je dors dans un vrai lit...) et me dirige avec un enthousiasme trèèèès modéré vers la salle de bain de James qui n'attend que moi. Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, James me rattrape et me fait faire volte-face.

- Ma chaussette, Sirius ! dit-il en brandissant l'orpheline devant mes yeux.

Je l'attrape par le cou (James, pas la chaussette, hein!) et je frotte vigoureusement mon poing fermé sur son crâne tandis qu'il se débat comme il peut en enfonçant ses poings à lui dans mes abdominaux. Nous commençons à nous battre comme des chiffonniers en riant et en roulant au sol. Nous avons de petites douleurs partout à force de nous taper dessus mais nous n'en avons rien à faire.

Finalement nous nous affalons l'un sur l'autre… euh… correction - car j'ai décidé d'être honnête dans mes pensées - James est affalé sur moi, assis sur mon dos et il m'étrangle avec un bras pendant que l'autre bloque ma main gauche – ma main droite étant coincée sous moi.

- Beuaaahhh, lâche-moi, James! ordonnai-je d'une voix gutturale.

- Dis-moi que tu as perdu, sourit-il.

- Jamais!

Prenant appui sur ma seule main à peu près libre je me retourne d'un coup et je prolonge mon mouvement de manière à me retrouver à mon tour avec un genou sur son ventre tandis qu'il pousse un "Noooooooon!" trèèèèèès frustré.

- C'est bon. "Tu as perdu", lui dis-je. Alors, content?

Il se met à rire comme un bossu et je le relâche dans l'intention bien arrêtée d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois mis sur pied, je lui tends une main pour qu'il se relève et il l'attrape en souriant. D'une pression je le mets debout et il enlève son tee-shirt trempé de sueur dans l'instant.

- Bon je te pique ta salle de bain, lançai-je en enlevant le mien.

Il y eût une pause puis James prit la parole.

- Beuh, t'es squelettique, mon pauvre Sirius!

- Comment ça, squelettique? je réplique.

- Ben regarde-moi ça, dit-il en me saisissant un morceau de peau au niveau des côtes. T'as que la peau sur les os! T'es squelettique …

- Absolument pas! Je suis svelte, nuance!

- Euh…

- C'est Remus qui est squelettique! Et toi, tu es enrobé!

- Quoi! Moi, enrobé? Non mais tu vas pas bien? Musclé, à la rigueur, mais pas enrobé! C'est Peter qui est enrobé!

- Moui, argument valable, concédai-je en hochant doucement la tête. Mais maintenant je vais me doucher! m'exclamai-je en souriant.

Je me dirige une deuxième fois vers la salle de bain et je ferme le loquet derrière moi, avant de le rouvrir prestement pour lancer à James sa deuxième chaussette, qui lui atterri sur la tête.

- Tiens, mets-là avec l'autre!

* * *

- Je m'en vais, Regulus. Tâche de ne pas me décevoir… 

Et ma mère part dans un coin plus tranquille de la gare, en vue de transplaner loin des regards indiscrets. Pas un sourire encourageant, pas un regard… J'y suis habitué, je ne m'en fais pas. Même si parfois j'aimerais qu'elle montre qu'elle tient à moi.

Si seulement c'était le cas…

Je ne sais pas comment attirer son attention sur moi. Est-ce que faire ce qu'elle attend de moi la fera se rapprocher ? Je ne pense pas. Pour le moment j'essaye de la combler. Même si intérieurement je suis persuadé que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Elle ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. J'ai l'impression d'être un objet pour elle. Un objet qu'elle expose un peu partout comme un trophée.

Elle me dit que je suis intelligent. Je m'en fous royalement.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être intelligent. Je n'ai pas envie de plaire aux gens qu'elle amène. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ne parle gentiment qu'à eux. Je ne veux pas être le gamin parfait qu'elle attend! Je veux être MOI! Je veux qu'elle me sourie… Je veux qu'elle me serre dans ses bras… Je veux qu'elle m'apprécie comme je suis.

Une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue.

Mais elle ne m'aime pas comme ça… Alors je me contente de ce que j'ai en tentant d'en avoir quand même un peu plus…

- Hé, frangin !

Rhââaaaa ! Je suis assailli au sens propre du terme par mon envahissant frère qui vient de me sauter dessus! Ahhh au sec'uuuuuuurs!

Je repousse dignement sa main tandis qu'il me présente trois personnes que je ne connais pas.

- Voilà James, mon meilleur ami, dit-il en désignant un garçon de sa taille, brun aux yeux marrons. Et ses parents, Diana et Ethan Potter, ajoute-t-il en montrant cette fois-ci les deux adultes placés derrière James. Ce sont eux qui ont eu la gentillesse et la bonté de m'accueillir quelques jours cet été alors qu'en fait je les importune profondément, qu'il ne supportent pas ma présence et que -

- Arrête de dire des âneries, Sirius, le coupe Ethan en souriant. Tes commentaires sur mes motos sont parfaitement tolérables!

- Enfin bref, voici Regulus, mon adorable frérot! présente Sirius en riant.

- Bonjour, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Laisse tomber les ronds de jambes avec eux, me souffle Sirius à l'oreille. C'est le genre de personnes qui n'en ont rien à faire.

J'acquiesce doucement en voyant les parents du-dit James rire sous cape.

Ils sont joyeux eux. Je me sens vraiment étranger à leurs réjouissances. Cela fait bizarre de voir des gens exprimer le fond de leur pensée sans craindre aucune réprimande. James rit de bon cœur aussi.

Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à me mêler à leur façon d'être heureux.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser, les garçons, lança Diana en serrant contre elle Sirius, qui tel que je le connaissait devait pleinement profiter de ce cadeau. Aux vacances prochaines, ajouta-t-elle en serrant James à son tour et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et sans que j'ai pu m'attendre à quoi que ce soit, me serre à son tour contre elle.

Chaleur…

Je sens son énergie passer jusqu'à moi.

De petits bruits…

Je sens son cœur battre juste à côté de moi.

Toucher…

Je sens ses bras qui m'entourent, comme ceux de Sirius quand nous étions enfants.

Odeur…

Je sens son parfum qui envahit mes narines. Une douce senteur de coquelicot…

Je ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de tout ce qui m'est offert. De tout ce que ma propre mère ne m'a jamais donné.

Tendresse…

Elle me lâche finalement et entraîne son mari, qui est venu me serrer la main entre temps, jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare.

Je suis tout retourné. Alors c'est ça l'amour maternel? C'est ce à quoi James a droit chaque jour ? Je l'envie…

- Remus ! crie Sirius en se précipitant vers un grand jeune homme qui a l'air vraiment mélancolique, mais dont le regard s'illumine dès qu'il aperçoit ses amis.

James et moi les rejoignons doucement tandis que Sirius renifle avec amusement les affaires de Remus en lui tournant autour et en soulevant chaque lambeau de vêtement qu'il peut trouver pendouillant sur son ami.

Le-dit Remus se met à rire en voyant Sirius tout à sa comédie et James fait de même. Je laisse un sourire insolite envahir mon visage. Quelle sensation étrange ! Par réflexe, je le chasse rapidement de mes lèvres avant qu'il les atteigne vraiment.

James me jette un regard indéfinissable.

- Tu es bien sérieux pour ton âge, s'étonne-t-il.

Cette fois, j'ai un rictus intérieur.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne fais pas mon âge, approuvai-je avec fatalité. Mais à la maison, ce n'est pas vraiment… Enfin on va dire que le grand but de l'éducation de ma mère est de nous apprendre à ne pas laisser la moindre émotion transparaître sur nos visages.

- Ah.

Il reste perdu dans ses pensées en regardant Sirius s'amuser et je crois savoir à quoi il pense.

- Vous lui avez appris à vivre, vous savez ? C'est grâce à vous s'il est heureux. Et pour ça, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur…

Il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers moi, avec un regard où se mêlent surprise et incrédulité.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là…

- Moi non plus avant de le voir rire… ajoutai-je sombrement.

Il se tait après ma déclaration et un léger silence s'installe. Il a du mal à y croire, et je le comprends. A voir Sirius aujourd'hui, on ne pourrait admettre qu'il soit aussi sérieux et triste que je l'affirme.

Pourtant moi je vois la différence… Et quand je pense que c'est à ses amis et à Poudlard que je dois ça, je leur en suis vraiment reconnaissant…

* * *

Je suis vraiment très très content de revenir à Poudlard! Je retrouve la Grande Salle et son faux-plafond, les immenses tables et leurs occupants, Dumbledore et sa barbe mi-blanche qui traîne presque dans son assiette… 

Bon d'accord le dernier détail n'était pas indispensable, j'avoue. Mais c'est un élément inoubliable de Poudlard, tout de même! Enfin bref. Je jette un léger coup d'œil autour de moi, à table. Mes amis sont tous là. Il y a James, qui s'amuse à faire l'imbécile orgueilleux devant Lily, Remus qui regarde un peu dans le vague, comme d'habitude et Peter, qui rigole comme un idiot devant les bouffonneries de James…

J'ai l'habitude de tout ce petit monde et je suis vraiment très très cont – bon ok je sais vous avez compris…

Tiens, Lucius s'amuse à faire son intéressant à la table des Serpentard. Ce n'est pas son habitude, pourtant. Il est toujours discret, d'ordinaire. Là il a l'air de raconter quelque chose de vraiment passionnant à ses "potes" Serpy.

On a décidé qu'on allait lui en faire baver cette année avec James.

Ben quoi ? Un "nouvellement nommé" préfet de Serpentard et des Gryffondor, c'est pas fait pour s'entendre ! Enfin pas d'après moi…

Ca y est, les futurs premières années entrent enfin.

…. …

J'y crois pas, mon frère est trempé! Il est tombé dans le lac? Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que j'attendais, ça vous pouvez en être s - Ah-haaaaa. Ah oui je comprends mieux.

- James, tu crois que l'humidité de mon frère a quelque chose à voir avec la fille qui tente désespérément de s'accrocher à son bras, et qui est aussi suintante que lui ?

Mon meilleur ami se tourne vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et regarde à son tour, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, ils sont mignons l'un à côté de l'autre! rit-il. En plus elle est jolie.

- Vu la tête qu'il fait, il aurait préféré rester sec et ne pas l'avoir à côté de lui, dis-je en regardant la tête exaspérée de mon pauvre frère imbibé.

- Tu crois que c'est elle qui a renversé la barque? demande doucement Remus.

- Certain, répondis-je d'une voix assurée.

Peter se met à rire quand James agrippe mon membre supérieur gauche et commence à imiter les tentatives désespérées de la jeune fille pour s'accrocher au bras de mon frère. Je me dégage en riant et met un faux coup de poing dans l'estomac de James pendant que Dumbledore réclame le silence.

Tout le monde se tait dans la Grande Salle.

- Une autre année commence. Une autre année qui je l'espère sera pour vous pleine de réjouissances. Mais avant le discours habituel, laissons place à la Répartition.

Minerva McGongall s'avança vers un tabouret posé au centre de l'estrade des professeurs, munie d'un long parchemin enroulé sur lui-même et d'un chapeau à l'air rapiécé, qu'elle posa sur le tabouret.

Le Choixpeau poussa la chansonnette, et je vis mon frère lever un sourcil étonné devant les rimes qu'il devait trouver absolument déplorables. La salle entière applaudit à tout rompre à la fin du chant et mon frère s'y mêla sans enthousiasme particulier.

McGonagall s'avança à nouveau et prit le chapeau par son extrémité avant de s'adresser à l'ensemble des Premières Années.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Amberley, Kirsten.

La jeune fille à côté de mon frère se dépêcha de monter jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit dessus, le Choixpeau dignement posé sur sa frimousse souriante – euh.. en fait, lui recouvrant presque totalement sa frimousse souriante…

Au bout d'un petit moment, le Choixpeau s'écria:

- SERDAIGLE !

Et la jeune fille rejoignit la table qui éclata en applaudissements.

Je me désintéresse totalement de la suite… Comme je dis toujours, les plus rigolos dans cette Répartition, ce sont les premiers et les derniers. Les premiers parce que c'est le début et qu'on suit encore un peu et les derniers parce que c'est le moment où l'on va bientôt manger.

Bon là, il y a mon frère aussi… Mais je sais déjà où il va aller. Ou plutôt je le sens. Je sens qu'il a pris sa décision et qu'il n'en changera pas.

- Black, Regulus.

Je relève la tête.

Mais je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul. Lucius a aussi redressé sa pâle figure et reste attentif à la manière dont les choses vont se dérouler. Il a même donné un coup de coude à Severus qui jouait avec une boulette de sa serviette en papier, apparemment pas concerné par l'événement, mais qui consent à lever le visage pour fixer ses yeux ébènes sur mon frère.

Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Une petite minute plus tard, un "SERPENTARD!" tonitruant retentit dans la Grande Salle et je ferme les yeux, abattu, ne voulant pas voir mon frère rejoindre cette table, ne voulant pas le voir se mêler aux serpents que j'exècre, ne voulant plus rien voir du monde qui m'entoure…

Pourtant je le savais… Je savais que ça allait finir comme ça. Mais je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre…

Une main réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule – celle de James – et j'entends la voix de Remus, qui me vient de très, très loin… comme un murmure…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius, il s'en sortira…

* * *

Je viens d'enfiler l'une de mes robes noires de Poudlard. Dans quelques minutes, le train arrivera à Poudlard. Je reconnais un paysage brumeux d'Ecosse comme j'en ai déjà vu dans les livres de la bibliothèque de chez moi. C'est la première fois que je pars loin de la maison qui m'a vu grandir, et je... je stresse quand même un peu. 

C'est aussi la première fois que j'avoue être stressé... Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé.

Même en moi-même je tente toujours de me persuader que j'ai la puissance de changer les choses.

Quelqu'un vient de me bousculer dans le couloir étroit du train. Je me retourne, prêt à embrocher l'impudent sur ma baguette à ventricule de dragon lorsque je remarque un jeune homme brun à l'air aussi renfrogné que moi qui, en voyant que je le fixe, s'excuse rapidement avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Désolé, grogne-t-il.

- C'est ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, lançai-je, espérant attirer son attention.

Ce qui n'est pas infructeux.

Il s'arrête et fait volte-face, détaillant les couleurs vert et argent qui décorent mes trois initiales sur ma robe.

- Tu es à Serpentard ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans notre Salle Commune pourtant. Tu es en quelle année ?

Regardant moi-même furtivement la cravate qu'il a endossée pour sortir du train, je répond vivement aux deux questions à la fois.

- Je ne suis pas encore à Serpentard, mais je vais y entrer.

Un faux sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

- Bien présomptueux, dis-moi. Quel est ton nom ?

- Regulus Black.

Son sourire se change en grimace déplaisante lorsqu'il entend mon nom de famille et son teintcireux se colore très légèrement.

- Et vous ? demandai-je poliment.

Autant le vouvoyer pour ne pas le froisser, il a l'air plus âgé que moi. Et puis je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi il a grimacé en entendant le nom de mon frère. Peut-être seulement la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard...

- Severus Snape. Mais ton attardé de frère a déjà dû te parler de moi en long et en large...

Il est bien plus méprisant maintenant. Ca ne m'étonne pas, Sirius m'en a raconté des vertes et des pas mûres sur ce qu'ils lui ont déjà fait subir.

- Non, mentis-je. Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû me parler de vous?

- ... Tu as encore des progrès à faire si tu veux me berner _moi_. Personne ne réussit jamais à me cacher les choses...Pas àPoudlard, en tout cas.

Son ton solennel et confiant me déstabilise légèrement. Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui...

- Tu possèdes déjà un caractère de Serpentard, _Regulus_, lança-t-il en insistant sur mon prénom. Falsifier la vérité pour te faire des amis, c'est tout à fait ça... Tu dois déjà intéresser pas mal de monde non ?

Pour une fois je suis un peu trop curieux et je décide de ne pas filtrer mes pensées ou moduler consciencieusement mes phrases dans ma tête avant de les prononcer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Il a un haussement de sourcil et se cripse légèrement, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le passage au tutoiement, mais il s'explique tout de même un minimum.

- Je veux dire par là que tu as déjà dû recevoir la visite de Lucius, de son père, et peut-être même des Lestrange.

- En effet, j'ai déjà reçu la visite des deux premiers. Mais je ne connais pas les Lestrange.

- Tu les connaîtras bientôt. Sûrement les vacances prochaines... fit-il pensivement. En attendant, je te souhaite une bonne Répartition, ajouta-t-il en laissant planer sa phrase plutôt comme un avertissement.

Il me tourna définitivement le dos et s'en fut vers l'arrière du train où il était reconnu que beaucoup de Serpentard traînaient, d'après James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?demande une voix mesurée derrière moi.

C'est Remus Lupin. Il est trop calme, je trouve. J'ai l'impression qu'il dissimule beaucoup de lui.

- Rien d'important. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Sirius demande si tu veux goûter de vraies friandises, sourit-il en me tendant une poignée de "Chocogrenouille", "Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue" et autres "Gnomes au Poivres" et "Patacitrouilles"...

Ahhhhhhh... Des - des friandises ! Il m'en faut ! Reguluuuuuuus... Calme-toi donc un peu... Ce ne sont que des morceaux de sucre, après tout... Rhô mais quels morceaux de sucre ! Je me retiens difficilement de lui arracher les bonbons des mains.

- Avec plaisir, merci, dis-je doucement tandis qu'il me remet les sucreries. Tu lui diras merci de ma part, s'il te plait ?

- Sans problème, rit-il avant de repartir, son regard plongeant dans le mien pendant un dizième de seconde.

Il a lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il a vu tout ce que je voulais cacher... Mes yeux sont trop expressifs, je me le suis toujours dit. C'est la seule partie de mon anatomie qui échappe à mon contrôle.

J'ai un regard qu'on dit très perçant. Mais c'est sûrement dû à la teinte de vert très clair que mes yeux ont atteint progressivement. Ils sont presque dans les tons pastels et je n'en suis pas très fier. Mère m'a toujours appris que les émotions qui transparaissent sont à bannir, et mes yeux font partie du lot, puisqu'ils s'expriment un peu trop. Mais en même temps, je rentre à Poudlard, donc j'espère que les émotions seront autorisées à passer un peu plus qu'avant...

Un sifflement retentit et une secousse légère me porte en avant.

Le train est arrivé. Les portes latérales s'ouvrent. J'entends une grosse voix rauque et je passe la tête par l'ouverture pour descendre avec les autres et voir de quoi il retourne.

- Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait !

Sa voix gronde comme un orage. Wow. Il est... impressionnant. Cet homme fait au moins deux mètres cinquante ! Si ce n'est pas trois ! Absolument gigantesque. Sauf son regard. Il a un regard noir comme la nuit au milieu de ses cheveux hirsutes qui lui tombent de tous les côtés et de sa barbe broussailleuse, mais ses yeux brillant de malice et de joie.

- Tous les première-années sont là ? Bien. Suivez-moi !

La voix est rauque et terrifiante, mais un petit quelque chose dans le ton qu'il a employé rassure mes camarades - qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes - et ils lui emboitent le pas avec entrain. Personnellement, j'aurais aimé m'attarder derrière, rester près du train avec les autres dans l'espoir d'apercevoir mon frère et de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul - quelque chose qui m'a manqué depuis quelques jours - et ce même si les chances semblent minces qu'il puisse errer en solitaire dans l'un des carosses tirés par... par rien d'ailleurs ! réalisé-je soudain.

Rien ne tire ces carosses, les harnais se referment sur le vide et les élèves montent dedans en s'en souciant comme d'une guigne, alors que de mon côté, je suisvéritablement intrigué !

Je finis par mettre cela sur le compte d'une quelconque magie à l'oeuvre. Logique, après tout, vu l'endroit où je me trouve... Une Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu quelqu'un éxécuter de puissant sortilège devant moi, ma mère faisant faire le ménage, la cuisine et toutes les tâches de la maison à Kreacher.

D'ailleurs cet elfe m'agace profondément. Il commence à marmonner des insanités sur Sirius même devant moi, c'est un comble ! J'ai beau lui ordonner d'arrêter, il prétexte que seule la"maîtresse adorée" en a le droit. Et en effet, tant que je ne serai pas majeur, je ne peux avoir aucun pouvoir sur lui... ce que je trouve parfaitement et totalement injuste.

Me retournant une dernière fois avant de suivre "Hagrid" - d'après les rumeurs autour de moi - j'entrevois la silhouette de mon frère qui grimpe dans un carosse en riant avec ses amis.

- Alors tu traînes ? m'interpelle une voix douce et guillerette.

Je regarde la jeune fille qui me fait face d'un oeil parfaitement objectif. A peu près de ma taille, les cheveux légèrement cuivrés, des yeux malicieux et rieurs, d'un bleu/violet très étrange, mais d'une douceur et d'une pureté étonnante. Des formes cachées par sa robe noire... Pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça, mais je regarde tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée, ne m'en voulez pas !

Je déclare platement :

- Mouais.

... Bien au contraire de ce que j'attendais, mon grognement semble avoir éveillé son intérêt et elle me sourit en tentant d'aggriper un bras que je lui refuse obstinément.

- Allez, fais pas ta mijaurée ! rit-elle. En plus, Hagrid doit nous attendre, on est les derniers !

Je me rends compte qu'en effet, mes camarades ont pris une bonne minute d'avance pendant que je me perdais dans de futiles et inutiles pensées concernant mon précieux frère cher à mon coeur... en gros quand j'étais dans la lune, comme dirait Sirius. J'aime pas ce genre de phrases... Et je commence à faire preuve d'un humour plus que douteux, je trouve. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Sirius. Et nous ne sommes pas pareils.

Je viens à peine d'en prendre conscience... Ca me fait un peu de mal là... _Nous ne sommes pas pareils..._ C'est étrange comme tout ce qui touche mes émotions annihile mes facultés de réflexion. C'était évident que nous étions deux entités différentes et pourtant l'admettre me fait douloureusement ressentir ma solitude. Un poids subtil vient de s'ajouter à mon stress dans mon estomac et tord délicatement mes boyaux.

Je suissorti une fois de plus de mes rêveries par la fille - comment elle s'appelle d'ailleurs ? - qui m'entraîne en me tirant par la manche vers les autres, qui marchent tranquillement devant nous, derrière le... enfin derrière "Hagrid", jusqu'à une petite rive située à deux cents mètres d'eux à peu près.

Etant de nature très curieuse, malgré mon manque de sociabilité - et la répulsion que j'ai à ce qu'elle s'accroche si désespérément à moi - je lui demande d'une voix distante :

- Tu en sais beaucoup sur Poudlard ?

Elle hoche vivement la tête, apparemment pas gênée que je ne lui ais pas demandé plutôt son prénom.

- Oui, mes parents étaient des amis du père d'Hagrid. Alors ils m'en ont raconté beaucoup sur l'Ecole et dès que j'ai été en âge de recevoir ma lettre, c'est Hagrid lui-même qui me l'a apportée, délaissant ses fonctions de Garde-chasse et de Gardien des Clés de Poudlard juste pour moi ! Tu sais, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il est encore très jeune, il a seulement 40 ans et...

Elle se lance dans un long monologue qui, pour être honnête, n'est pas trop pour me déplaire et qui m'informe énormément sur tout ce qui peut m'attendre au château. Je suis content qu'elle occupe l'espace sonore, car je préfère être au courant de ce qui me fera face pour savoir comment y réagir plutôt que d'arriver surpris (car je me rends compte que même si Sirius me parlait de Poudlard, j'étais loin de tout en connaître).

Bon.

J'avoue.

Je suis content qu'elle occupe l'espace sonore car j'aime bien l'entendre parler... Il faut bienque je reconnaisseque je ne suis pas seulement une enveloppe de chair et que je ressens quelque chose de temps en temps.

La seule chose qui m'exaspère est ce bras pendu au mien... Je ne supporte pas les contacts physiques et elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Pourtant ma grimace est expressive ; j'ai mêlé la gêne et un léger dégoût dans mon cerveau et je les ai consciencieusement envoyés sur mon visage, sans résultat.

Elle me parle du Choixpeau. Ca je savais. Sirius m'en a déjà parlé tant de fois !

- Si je parle trop, il faut clairement me le dire, hein... lance-t-elle soudain. Tu me dis de me taire et je ne t'embêterais plus.

Je manque de laisser un sourire parvenir à mes lèvres.

- Et si je te demande de me lâcher le bras, tu le feras ? demandé-je.

Elle a un léger instant de réflexion, arborant une moue faussement concentrée, ses yeux bleus et améthyste levés vers le ciel.

- ... Ca non, sourit-elle.

Je m'y attendais.

L'exaspération refait surface sur mon visage et je lui demande de continuer à parler de Poudlard. Peut-être ainsi serrera-t-elle moins fort mon pauvre bras innocent...

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles sa bouche a dû rester perpétuellement close - pour la bonne raison qu'elle y était forcée - Hagrid termine son explication et je me vois dans l'obligation de partager la DERNIERE barque avec la DERNIERE personne avec qui je voulais me trouver en espace restreint : l'être qui ne veut plus me lâcher, j'ai nommé... Mlle Amberley.

Voui parce que j'ai réussi à sortir son nom de famille de ce qu'elle me racontait. A partir du nom de famille de ses parents... Je vais finir par tout connaître d'elle sans avoir rien révélé de moi. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle a compris mon fonctionnement, vu le comportement qu'elle adopte. Elle ne me pose aucune question et répond volontiers aux miennes, qui restent assez superficielles pour le moment.

Je grimpe, suspicieux mais prudent, dansla barque qui tangue dangereusement et Mlle Amberley me rejoint en déséquilibrant joyeusement le tout. Je ne peux retenir un grognement qui la fait sourire tandis que le bateau file magiquement dans la même direction que les autres, pas loin derrière, et même rejoignant doucement le peloton.

Amberley se penche et effleure la surface de l'eau. Je m'appuie un peu plus de l'autre côté, gentiment,pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe à l'eau. Elle le remarque.

- Ca ne te dis pas, un bon bain ? sourit-elle, ironique.

Je la fixe intensément.

- Pas le moins du monde...

- Vraiment ?

Elle hausse malicieusement un sourcil et je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer.

- Elle n'est pas si froide, en fait...

Sans prévenir, et en riant, elle se jette sur moi, faisant largement pencher la balance - et la barque - en notre défaveur... et nous faisant plonger dans l'eau glacée du lac qui entoure le magnifique château de Poudlard.

Aaaaarrrggghhhhh ! Je t'en foutrais moi, des "elle n'est pas si froide" ! Elle est gelée oui !

Alerté par le bruit de notre chute dans l'eau et par le rire très très très amusé de ma compagne de traversée, Hagrid nous repêche rapidement pour nous poser le plus vite possible sur la berge opposée, tandis que de grosses bulles se forment à la surface du lac, laissant deviner un tentacule immense qui se détache du bleu précédemment froid et limpide de l'étendue d'eau.

Les autres élèves, arrivés à leur tour sur la berge, poussent un cri effaré lorsque le tentacule replonge vers le fond du lac.

- Le Calmar Géant... gronde la voix de Hagrid. J'ai toujours rêvé de le dresser pour qu'il arrête d'attraper les gens qui tombent au milieu du lac, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête...

Les élèves figés par la stupeur se tournent vers lui, incrédules. Je ne fais pour une fois pas exception à la règle et le regarde comme s'il sortait d'on ne sait où. Dresser cette créature ? Cette chose, là ? Qui est sortie du lac et a tenté de nous emmener par le fond ? Mais il est incroyable ce type ! Et complètement timbré avec ça !

J'entends Amberley rire sous cape un moment et je me tourne vers elle, mon irritation redoublant d'intensité.

- T'avais besoin de nous faire tomber, toi ? lui crié-je. On est trempés, maintenant ! Franchement, ça t'a servi à quoi, tu peux me le dire ?

Elle me sourittendrement et son visage perd un peu de son innocence.

- Tu exprimes enfin de vrais sentiments, je suis fière de moi...

La phrase laissée en suspens me déconnecte totalement de la réalité.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit... ?_

Elle voulait juste que -

Je suis complètement sonné et je tente de faire reprendre à mes neurones le contrôle d'eux-mêmes, en y parvenant à moitié lorsque son bras reprend le mien et que ses yeux accrochent lentement les miens.

- On y va ? Si tu t'habitues à traîner, tu vas avoir une mauvaise réputation dès l'entrée au château.

- Avec toi pendue à mon bras, je n'ai aucune fainéantise à avouer pour que ma réputation soit entachée... rétorqué-je méchamment, la faisant sourire et s'accrocher un peu plus à moi pour _presque _poser affectueusement sa tête sur mon épaule...

Je tente vainement de la désceller, mais rien n'y fait.

Je suis perdu...

En quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvons à l'entrée de Poudlard, où "McGonagall" (d'après ce qu'Amberley me souffle à l'oreille) nous sort un petit discours bien senti qui nous fait clairement comprendre qu'on aura affaire à forte partie si on tente de désobéir au règlement... Passionnant. Mais la chose qui me fait un effet grandiose est le moment où je pénètre dans la Grande Salle...

Autant de magnifiscence dans un seul endroit me statufie intérieurement. Je croise furtivement le regard de mon frère à une table que je suppose être celle des Gryffondor et je tente de m'écarter le plus possible d'Amberley qui de son côté raffermit sa prise... ... ... Aucun commentaire...

Dumbledore aussi est impressionnant. Il a une de ces barbes ! Et une aura d'on nesait quoi émane de lui et enveloppe un peu tout le monde dans la pièce. C'est vraiment appréciable. Ca fait du bien et... mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

Mcgonagall s'avance et présente brièvement le Choixpeau avant de le poser sur un tabouret et de dérouler le long parchemin qu'elle tenait en main.

-Amberley Kirsten !

Amberley lâche enfin mon bras pour sautiller joyeusement vers le tabouret, ses longs cheveux cuivrés voletant derrière elle en un doux mouvement de balancier.

Je l'observe curieusement et quand le Choixpeau crie "SERDAIGLE", je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus sardonique. Normalement je ne devrais pas me retrouver là-bas, me voilà rassuré. Elle ne me sautera pas dessus à tout bout de champ, j'aurais un peu la paix.

Mais alors pourquoi le noeud dans mon estomac reste-t-il bien en place ?

J'observe une ou deux personnes se faire envoyer à Poufsouffle puis Gryffondor, puis re-Poufsouffle, etc...

- Black Regulus !

Je sens quelques regards converger vers moi. Bien. J'avance vers le tabouret et je m'asssois tranquillement dessus ; McGonagall me pose le Choixpeau sur le crâne et j'aperçois les regards qui sont tournés vers moi.

Sirius, Lucius et un autre qui est placé juste à côté de lui, que je reconnais comme Severus Snape.

- Toi, tu es compliqué, souffle une voix à mon oreille.

_Pardon ?_ pensé-je.

- Il me semble percevoir une inclination à faire travailler tes méninges, jeune homme.

_On m'a toujours dit ça..._

- Ce doit être une phrase qui t'agace, en effet. Un sentiment proche de la rancoeur t'anime.Un peu de vengeance également.Tu en veux toujours plus. Et tu aimerais aussi aller à Serpentard. Penses-tu que ce soit une sage décision ?

_Cela ne dépend pas de moi. C'est toi qui choisis, non ?_

- Je choisis par rapport à tes désirs, et si tu désires aller dans une maison, même si ce n'est pas ta maison de prédilection, je t'y enverrais...

_J'ai donc le choix ? Je peux choisir n'importe quelle Maison ?_

- Dans ton cas, je te laisse choisir entre deux maisons. Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tu peux obtenir la sagesse légendaire et l'intelligence exceptionnelle des Serdaigle, ou continuer à exercer tes ruses subtiles et ton esprit calculateur dans la Maison des Serpentard.

_Tu ne peux vraiment pas m'influencer sur ma décision ?_

- Je peux juste te montrer comment le choix a déjà été fait au fond de toi.

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment..._

- Ton esprit a choisi Serpentard, mais ton coeur est à Serdaigle.

- Fais ton choix, ils t'attendent...

_Serpentard._

- En es-tu certain ?

_Oui._

- Sûr ?

_Bon oui ! Je croyais qu'ils attendaient ?_

- D'accord alors... SERPENTARD !

Le dernier mot résonne dans ma tête tandis que McGonagall retire le Choixpeau de ma tête. Je me rends compte aux têtes des élèves que seules quelques secondes se sont passées pendant ma discussion avec le chapeau magique.

Des légers et calmes applaudissements me parviennent d'une table où les verts et argent agitent faiblement les mains. Je les rejoins sans presser le pas, croisant le regard légèrement désappointé de Kirsten Amberley depuis la table des Serdaigle. Ses yeux bleu-améthyste ne me quittent pas tandis que Lucius me fait un signe en penchant un peu la tête de côté, pour que je vienne m'asseoir à côté de lui, ce que je fais.

Ca ne fait pas mauvaise impression autour de moi et certains autres première-années me fixent, bizarrement jaloux que dès mon installation au château je me retrouve assis près d'un cinquième-année.

Tant pis pour eux.

_Ils n'avaient qu'à avoir une mère comme la mienne,_ ricané-je ironiquement.

(nda : Je ne souhaiterais cette mère à personne !)

Lucius tourna le regard vers son voisin puis vers moi pour me le présenter de façon concise :

- Severus Snape, Regulus Black.

- On s'est déjà croisés, grogna Snape.

Le visage de Lucius s'éclaire légèrement, devenant un peu plus pâle qu'avant.

- Vraiment ?

- Je me suis fait percuter, lancé-je dans un rictus.

Snape émet un nouveau grondement et recommence à jouer avec sa serviette en papier, la déchirant méthodiquement en carrés bien égaux pour en faire des boulettes. Lucius s'en désintéresse totalement en secouant la tête pour se tourner vers moi.

- Je crois que tu as fais le bon choix. Tu auras facilement ta place parmi les Serpentard, si tu sais faire ce qu'on attend de toi.

Il m'agace... depuis le début.

- Je ferai ce qu'il me plaira de faire, qu'on l'attende de moi ou pas.

Son expression se fait froide et distante.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit merdeux, souffle-t-il rageusement. Ici tu es à Poudlard, pas chez toi, et tu es chez les Serpentards, MON domaine. Alors tu vas apprendre à te la boucler avec tes remarques si tu tiens à l'intégralité de tes organes vitaux , c'est bien clair ?

Mes yeux vert pâles reflettent la lueur furieuse qui brille dans les siens.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je pénètre dans ton domaine que j'obéirai à tes règles, Lucius. Mais j'ai en partie compris le message : il m'apparait évident que je suis_ en effet_ à Poudlard et également chez les Serpentard.

Je capte discrètement que Severus vient de jeter un sort d'Acalmie sur son si charmant voisin pour apaiser un peu la furie qu'il allait devenir et je l'en remercie intérieurement. La mâchoire crispée de Lucius commençait à agir sur mon sens de la répartie et j'avais peur de ne plus être apte à répliquer à ma prochaine tirade.

Voilà...

A peine entré chez les Serpentards, et c'est le bordel pour moi. Je suis déjà, comme dirait Sirius, "dans une merde noire"... En espérant que de nouveaux personnages n'apparaissent pas dans mes cauchemars...

Sirius... Tu es dans la maison opposée. Je t'envie un peu, mais j'ai fait un choix, je l'assume.

Ca va être dur, mais malgré tout ce qui nous sépare et tout ce que j'aurai sûrement à affronter, je suis déterminé à réussir tout ce que j'entreprendrai, comme toi tu as réussi à te sortir d'une situation qui te déplaisait... Souhaite moi bon courage, frangin !

... ...J'en aurai besoin...

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_Finiiiiiiiiiii ! Terminé ! Deuxième chapitre enfin achevé, j'en ai mis un temps ! _

_Je m'excuse envers tous ceux que j'ai fait attendre (première excuse de l'année, tiens... ) mais j'ai boucou boucou de boulot, je dois travailler un minimum quand même et en PLUS je n'avais plus le net depuis quelques temps à ma pauvre tchite maison... quelle souffrance !_

_Poutous, lecteurs _

_Myrmeca qui vous adore (et adore aussi les reviews "baave") _

_**Piti bouton violet, je vous en prie, manifestez votre présence en bas à gauche de l'écran, les lecteurs n'attendent plus que vous...**_


End file.
